1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill and, more particularly, to a detachable handle set for a barbecue grill.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical low-cost grill includes a frame and crossbars attached to the frame. The frame and the crossbars are made of metal wires. In use, food is placed on the grill that is placed on a stove. It is intended to keep a proper distance between the food and flames produced by the stove so that the food can be heated in a proper range of temperature.
To handle the typical low-cost grill, it can be connected to a handle in a secured or detachable manner. To control the cost, the handle is also made of metal. In cases where the handle is secure to the grill, the handle is dumped together with the grill when the grill gets too dirty to clean up after it is used for a few times at most. Moreover, the handle could get hot together with the grill in use, and it could be difficult to hold the handle without using paper or cloth to wrap the handle in advance.
In cases where the handle is connected to the grill in a detachable manner, the handle can be used again when the grill is too dirty for further use. It is however difficult to firmly connect the handle to the grill. Hence, the handle could be detached from the grill. In such a case, the food could get dropped from the grill. This is waste of food, and it is troublesome to clean up the mass. What is worse, a user might be burnt by the food or grill.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.